1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fly pattern (artificial bait) for a fly fishing that intimates Baetis & Pseudocloeon, and particularly to a fly pattern having upper wings and wings attached to the sides thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a fly fishing that uses a fly pattern (artificial fly) imitating aquatic insects is popular as one of outdoor sports.
The fly fishing is different from a conventional fishing that uses natural baits to capture fishes. Specifically, the fly fishing is a game fishing that an artificial fly is produced in view of a shape, a color, a size or a growth of an aquatic insect that is a bait of an intended fish and is then drifted on the water surface (dry) or drifted under the water surface (nymph) to catch the intended fish in a season and a time when the aquatic insect hatches and without frighten the intended fish. If a casting is bad to fish the intended fish in a flat calm or slow current, the intended fish is very cautious and ignores completely the artificial fly even if it is nearly equal to a real insect. The fly fishing is exactly a sport enjoying a special cheat with a fish. Basically, this angling is performed in a catch and release manner.
The artificial fly imitates various aquatic insects. Typical aquatic insects are may flies, i.e., Baetis & Pseudocloeon. These small may flies are classified into a nymph, a dun and a spinner in accordance with a growth degree.
FIG. 9 shows hatch patterns of the Baetis & Pseudocloeon. In case of Baetis, a nymph rises to a water surface (A), and a back thereof is fissured (A') once the back touches the air to emerge a dun. In case of Pseudocloeon, a nymph hatches at a bottom of water and then rises to a water surface (B). The hatch patterns typically depend on kinds thereof, and may change flexibly depending on areas and geographic states.
The artificial flies imitating Baetis & Pseudocloeon are proposed and produced in accordance with the growth stage.
One of the conventional artificial flies imitating the dun is a no hackle side winder shown in FIG. 10. In FIG. 10, a pair of wings 9 has concave portions that direct outwardly to the abdomen 2. This artificial fly is hard to be fabricated and is easy to be broken. Typically, a duck quill segment is used for wings. The duck quill segment has a preferred shape that has a concave portion, but is hard and heavy and splits easily, although it can return to an initial state.